Pirate King and His Grandpa
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan antara seorang Raja Bajak Laut dan kakeknya. Hanya terjadi monolog karena sang kakek hanya bisa mendengar cucunya berbicara. My firs fict di fandom OP.


Disclaimer : **One piece** By **Eichiro Oda**

Fict ini milik saia. Benjiro 'Anbu Tora' Hirotaka

Jadi kalo ada yang bilang kalo One Piece milik saia itu fitnah.

**PIRATE KING AND HIS GRANDPA**

Sebuah kapal dengan ukiran kepala berbentuk singa terlihat berlabuh di sebuah dermaga wilayah perairan East Blue malam itu. Setelah jangkar diturunkan,dari kapal itu keluar sesosok pria dengan bekas luka dibawah mata kirinya. Pria itu memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin tak ingin ditemani,Kapten?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut oranye panjang.

"Tak usah Nami. Aku ingin berbicara dengan kakekku sendirian. Aku juga tak ingin merepotkan kalian", kata pria itu.

"Baiklah Kapten. Kami akan menunggu disini sampai kau kembali", kali ini pria blonde dengan sepuntung rokok ditangannya berbicara.

"Terima kasih Sanji".

Pria itupun lalu turun dari kapal dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan sebuah desa yang sudah lenggang. Dia sudah hapal dengan jalan-jalan desa yang sedang dia lewati. Dimatanya,tak banyak yang berubah dari desa ini semenjak dia tinggalkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Rumah-rumah penduduknya masih sama seperti dalam ingatannya. Bahkan bar yang telah mempertemukan dirinya dengan bajak laut idolanya pun masih terlihat sama dari yang dia lihat.

Didepan sebuah rumah,langkah pria itu terhenti. Lampu-lampu rumah itu sudah padam. Gelap menyelubungi sebagian besar bangunan sederhana itu. Dari luar,rumah itu terlihat suram dan kesepian.

Pria itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah yang pintu depannya ternyata tidak terkunci. Setelah menyalakan lampu ruang tengah,kening pria itu sedikit berkerut. Walaupun barang-barang yang ada diruangan itu tidak banyak,semua terlihat tertata dengan rapi. Bahkan tak ada debu sedikitpun yang menempel di barang-barang itu. Ini aneh bagi pria itu. Karena orang-orang yang dulu pernah tinggal di rumah ini,setahu dia sudah berpetualang entah kemana. Sehingga seharusnya rumah ini semestinya kusam dan berdebu. Satu nama terlintas dibenak pria itu : Makino. Pria itu hanya tersenyum.

Dia lalu menduduki kursi yang ada didekatnya. Baginya,berada di rumah ini seperti merefresing ingatannya. ingatannya kembali ke beberapa tahun silam dimana dia masih bisa melihat kakeknya yang selalu memarahi dan memaksanya menjadi marine seperti dirinya. Kakak angkatnya Ace,yang selalu cemberut bila dia selalu ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu. Dan masih banyak hal lagi yang tiba-tiba melintas dibenak pria itu.

Shishishishishishi.

Sebuah tawa solo terdengar di ruangan yang sepi itu. Pria itu kemudian beranjak mengambil selembar kertas dan pena yang terletak disamping pintu. Mungkin 'orang' itu yang meletakan benda-benda yang dulu tak pernah ada sewaktu penghuninya masih disini. Setelah menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas itu dan meletakannya diatas meja, pria itu beranjak keluar dari rumah. Tujuannya sekarang adalah puncak bukit yang berada dibelakang desa. Kesanalah tujuan pria itu jauh-jauh kembali dari New World.

xxxxxxxxx

Purnama yang bersinar terang menyinari sesosok tubuh yang jubahnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam. Pria yang memiliki bekas luka dibawah mata kirinya itu menatap lekat sebuah makam yang terlihat seperti rumah yang dia kunjungi tadi,sedih dan kesepian. Sebuah makam yang sebenarnya amat 'sederhana'. Karena bila melihat siapa yang terkubur dibawah sana,makam itu bisa lebih mewah. Tetapi itu memang pesan terakhir almarhum yang bergelar sebagai pahlawanan lautan. Dikuburkan di makam sederhana ditempat asalnya.

"Apa kabar kakek tua?" suara pria itu memecahkan keheningan malam.

"Shishishishishi...aku bukan cucu yang baik rupanya,karena baru bisa mengunjungimu kali ini".

"Aku juga sudah ke tempat Ace. Dan sepertinya dia marah padaku karena baru mengunjunginya juga. Dasar kakak yang merepotkan,padahal dia senang karena bisa bersama orang tua berkumis putih itu. Shishishishishi".

Tawa solo kembali terdengar dari mulut pria itu.

"Hah... Kau tau kek,akhirnya aku bisa menjadi apa yang aku inginkan yaitu menjadi seorang raja bajak laut. Mungkin kau tidak akan bangga dengan statuskku sekarang,tapi jauh didalam hatiku aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai cucu yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum".

"Aku rindu kau dan Ace"

"Aku ingin kita bisa berkumpul kembali seperti dulu".

"Shishishishishi...Mungkin ini bukan seperti aku yang biasanya, tetapi belakangan ini entah mengapa aku selalu teringat kalian".

Pria itu diam sejenak.

"Kek,mungkin jika sudah tiba waktuku,aku akan segera menyusul kalian. Sampai saat itu tiba,aku akan tetap berusaha mencari arti sebenarnya kebebasan dengan terus berpetualang bersama para Nakamaku".

Untuk terakhir kalinya,tangan pria iu menyentuh ujung nisan kakeknya. Dan diapun kemudian berkata "Aku pasti kembali,aku berjanji. Sampai nanti...Kek".

xxxxxxxxx

Pagi yang cerah. Sebuah desa di East Blue pun mulai menggeliat. Malam yang sepi berganti dengan pagi yang sibuk bagi beberapa orang. Seorang wanita setengah baya terlihat memasuki sebuah rumah kecil yang sudah lama tak ditinggali oleh pemilikinya. Setelah membuka jendela,pandangannya tertuju pada selembar kertas yang terletak diatas meja. Wanita itupun kemudian mengambil kertas itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis disana :

**Terima kasih bagi siapa pun**

**yang telah**

**menjaga dan merawat rumah ini.**

** Monkey D. Luffy**

Setelah membaca isi kertas itu,wanita itu langsung berlari keluar. Sapaan beberapa orang yang bertemu dengannya di jalan tak dia hiraukan. Tujuan wanita itu hanya satu,dermaga. Setiba di dermaga,apa yang dia cari sudah tidak ada. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada lautan luas yang membiru. Diapun kemudian terdengar seperti berguman sendiri. 'Teruslah berjuang raja bajak laut'. Lalu wanita itupun beranjak pergi sambil sesungging senyum terlihat di wajahnya.

xxxENDXXX

Ah,akhirnya saia bisa bikin fic juga di fandom ini setelah kemarin coba di Fandom ninja. Maafkan saia kalo fict asal jadi. Saia mengetiknya malam-malam. Jadi kalo ada yang error tolong dimaklumi. Ini juga balasan pada saudara kembar saya Devill D. Jack,yang seenaknya bilang kalo reveiew saia atas fict dia gak bermutu. Dasar saudara yang merepotkan.

Oh ya,setting cerita saia bayangin bagaimana kalau Luffy sudah jadi raja bajak laut dan Garp sudah meninggal sebelum melihatnya. Luffy disini mungkin sedikit Ooc, tetapi bukankah setiap manusia bagaimanapun juga bisa jadi sedikit sentimentil?

OSH.

Kalo ada kekurangan,mohon dikasih tau lewat REVIEW ya.


End file.
